Race's Wake Up Call
by lion545
Summary: Race has is in the middle of a nice dream, but gets an alarming wake up call. slashy
1. Sweet Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own Newsies or any of the Newsies characters.

Racetrack's eyes closed as a reflex to the feel of someone else's lips on his. He opened his mouth to let them explore it with their tongue. He tilted his head back as their kisses traveled lightly over his chin and down his neck. "Oh, Spot," Race moaned.

The sound of his own voice woke him from his deep sleep and suddenly he was looking at Skittery, who was looking back with a raised eyebrow and look of inquiry. Race sat up in his bunk, he had been dreaming about Spot Conlon. His stomach was in knots hoping that the name he spoke in his sleep was not audible.

The look of fear on Racetrack's face was clear enough for Skittery, though. Now, he knew what he had heard was right. He heard Race saying "Spot" in his sleep, which would not have been a big deal if it weren't for the way he had said it and his growing excitement that he unsuccessfully tried to hide under the thin sheets.

"You okay, Race?," the voice of Jack Kelly sounded from across the room, "you look like youse seen a ghost."

"Uh, yea, I'm okay, Jack." Race looked at Skittery searching his face for some answer to what he had heard.

"What were you dreaming about?," Skittery asked as a smirk spread across his lips.


	2. Friend or Foe

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from the movie Newsies.

"I heard what you said yesterday, Racetrack," Skittery whispered in Race's ear, as they stood in line to get their papes. Racetrack turned around to face Skittery and sighed. "Youse is gonna have to be more specific than that, Skittery. I say a lotta tings," He replied, rolling his eyes.

Racetrack was pretty fed up with him. He had been acting strange lately and this was just the icing on the cake. "Oh sorry. What I meant to say was, I heard you say Spot's name in your sleep," Skittery said with a smug look on his face. Racetrack felt his stomach shrivel up and his heart jump to his throat. But, being the excellent card player that he was, he had a great poker face. He refused to let any emotions show. "So what? I said his name. I had a dream that he happened to be in, is that such a big deal?," Race asked, he wondered if he was asking Skittery, or himself.

Skittery smiled. "No, I just thought it was kind of odd, not to mention, it looked like you were growing a lighthouse in ya pants."

Racetrack's face turned scarlet, and he quickly looked around to make sure nobody had heard. He grabbed Skittery's arm and pulled him into a nearby alley. "What? Do you have some sorta thing for me too, Race, because I don't swing that way," Skittery said in a mocking voice. "Shut up." Race whispered harshly. "Listen, it wasn't dat big a deal." "Yeah, sure." "It wasn't! So, just don't tell anyone, okay?" "Yeah, maybe I won't, if you play ya cards right." "What does dat mean?" "I don't know, you'll see." Skittery turned on his heel and sauntered away.

Racetrack felt a nervous energy crawl through his body, and settle in his stomach. He hated that feeling and he wondered what Skittery would want him to do. "Son of a bitch," Race muttered under his breath.

"Who are you talking to, Race?" Race jumped at the sound of somebody's voice behind him. He turned around, ready with a smartass remark, and saw none other than the Brooklyn leader himself. Race's words were caught in his throat and he choked on them. "Um… oh …nobody," Racetrack managed to return. He looked into Spot's eyes and suddenly they were eating him up.

It was hot out that day and Spot was glistening with sweat. The shirt he wore was unbuttoned a little, exposing the top of his chest. Race didn't realize, but he was staring.

"What are you lookin at, Race? Are you feelin alright?" Spot stared at Race with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why does everybody keep askin me dat?"

"Maybe because youse is actin weird."

Race shrugged him off. He was angry at Spot. He hated him for confusing him like this. And, he hated him for making this whole thing happen with Skittery. It was his fault. Spot was the only person he felt this way about. No girls had ever made him feel this way and he hated him, but at the same time he didn't.


	3. Help!

Author's Note: I do not own Newsies or any of the characters.

Race was exhausted. He trudged up the stairs to the lodging house and collapsed on his bottom bunk. He had been doing twice as much work as he was used to for the past two weeks. Not only did he have to sell his own papers, but Skittery was blackmailing him into selling an additional fifty papers for him, as well. Race had to stay out twice as long as the other newsies and most days he barely sold all of the papers. No matter what, though, he had to give Skittery the money.

He hadn't seen Spot since the day after he dreamt about him. He could not stop thinking about him, though. He haunted Race's dreams at night. Race prayed he wouldn't talk in his sleep again fearing another one of the newsies might hear him. It was also dreadfully embarrassing to wake up with a hard-on among all the other guys. When Mush woke up with one, he was taunted for weeks and Race, himself, was one of the guys making fun. He felt bad later but he just couldn't help it. So Race tried to stay awake until the other boys were asleep so they would be less likely to notice if he had one of his dreams, but tonight his fatigue outweighed his fears. Besides, the lodging house seemed fairly empty. He seemed to fall asleep before his eyes were even closed.

_ He opened his eyes to find Spot standing in the doorway. He smiled. "Hey, Race. Skittery told me about your dream." Race's heart felt like it would explode. He started to sweat and tremble. "What? No, that's a lie, Spot! It wasn't like he said. That's not how it happened!" Spot looked down at his feet, like he wasn't listening at all. _

"_You mean you don't like me?" Spot said to the floor. Race was so confused._

"_No… I mean… yes. I like you, but not like that," Race's words fumbled out of his mouth._

"_Oh, that's a real shame."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, Well, I have always, kind of liked you, like that." Race could not believe the relief and joy that those words brought to him. He was confused and unsure but too happy to care. Spot walked over and sat on the bed nest to his, he leaned forward and kissed Race, lightly on the lips. Then, he pulled away and Race was lost in his eyes again. _

"_Race, Wake up," Spot said._

"What?"

"Race, wake up!" Race opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "Spot." He felt the name escaping his lips and wanted to stop it but he knew it was too late. "Were you dreaming again?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I was dreaming. Why?"Race sounded defensive.

"Are you alright, Race? You seem out of it lately."

"Yeah, I am okay. I just been trying to make some extra money."

"Why? What's going on? Do you owe someone money?"

"Sort of." Jack had a look on his face that was a mixture if worry and confusion.

"What are you talking about? Has Skittery been bugging you?"

"Why? What's it to you?"

"Well, hey, I was just asking I wanted to make sure you were alright. I got to watch out for me boys." Jack put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, Jack. I want to tell you, but I just can't."

"Sure, you can tell me anything, Race."

Race started sweating and his stomach turned. He just had to get it off his chest. He had to tell somebody. Jack wouldn't rat him out, would he? He sat up straight and placed his feet on the floor. He eyes went dark and his face was like a stone.

"Jack, if you're my friend, you CAN NOT tell anybody this." Jack's face took on the same intensity.

"I won't."


	4. How Do I Feel?

AUTHOR'S Note: I don't own the newsies. Please leave reviews.

Jack laid down on the bunk and took in everything Race had told him. "Well, Race, do you like Spot?" Race had no idea what the answer to that question was. He had thought about it day and night and over and over. He had never been so confused about anything in his life. "I wish I knew, Jack," Race sighed. Jack put his hand on his head and then rubbed his eyes. "Well, you have to find out. And then, once you find out you can make the next move." Race blinked.

"What?"

"Well, I think you should go to Brooklyn and find out if you like Spot. And if you do, you gotta tell him."

Race shot up off of the bed. "Are you insane? What do you think he is gonna do? Give me a big fat kiss? No, He would kill me if he knew! That's why I have to keep selling papes for Skittery."

"Well, deal with one problem at a time. First, you got to find out if you like him or not. Why don't you go to Brooklyn tomorrow and sell papes with Spot? The more time you spend with him the better you will know, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Thank you, Jack."

Race went to the Brooklyn lodging house the following day to find out for sure if he liked Spot. He got up extra early when the sun was just rising into the sky. As he crossed the Brooklyn Bridge it was casting a golden light everywhere. It was a comfortable temperature and Race wanted to drink it in because he knew how oppressively hot it would be in a few hours. It seemed unreal. As he headed towards the docks he saw some o0f the newsies leaving the lodging house. He saw Spot in the distant and felt his stomach tie up in knots. _I am just here to figure out how I feel, I'm not going to tell him anything. Why am I so nervous?_

"Hey, Spot," Race said. Spot turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"Hey Race, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was getting tired working the tracks. I thought I would check out how things are going in Brooklyn and sell wit' you taday." Race felt awkward explaining himself in front of Spot's cronies especially because he was lying. All the Brooklyn boys had this unique look where it appeared that they could see right through you. They always used it while playing cards and they were using it now.

"Okay, come on,"Spot said interrupting Race's thoughts. He grabbed his elbow and the two of them walked away from the group and toward the distribution center. Race felt the relief wash over him when he was alone with Spot. He felt the heat from his hand on his elbow only for a minute or two and he started to sweat.

After Race and Spot bought their papers they walked over to Spot's usual place to sell. "Why did you buy so many papes?" Spot questioned.

"Why did you?z" Race asked defensively.

"Weren't you'se sellin' like half as much just the other day?"

"It's a good headline."

"Not really."

"Well, don't worry about it. Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Fine," Spot sounded annoyed and walked to the other side of the street. He hollered out a headline. Race looked at him. Even when he was angry Race was attracted to him. He watched him for a while and he tried to look away, but he couldn't. Spot's eyes were seemed extra blue today. Race knew he wasn't imagining it, he had a crush on Spot.

When they finished selling their papers, they went back to the docks instead of the lodging house. None of the other Brooklyn newsies were there. They sat on the docks.

"Damn. It's hot out," Race said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to go for a swim?" Spot asked standing up. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Race was about to answer when he noticed what Spot was doing.

"Uh...," Race could barely answer. He knew he shouldn't stare but it was rare that he would get a chance to see Spot undressing. He pulled off his shirt and Race's eyes traced up and down his chest it was glistening with sweat. His body was tan and toned. He pulled of his pants and he was wearing long underwear underneath.

"You coming in or what?" Spot interrupted Race's ogling.

Race stared, unable to answer.

"What's the matter with you today?" Spot asked. He was looking at Race as if he had ten heads.

"Hey, going for a swim?" Race heard a voice behind him that he recognized immediately. _Shit._

"Yeah, you coming in, Skittery?" Spot asked.

"Sure. Are you coming in Race? Or are you just gonna watch Spot?" Race shot a look at Skittery and he grinned back. Spot dove in the water.

"What are you doing here Skittery?" Race asked angrily.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting your alone time with Spot?"

"No, why don't you get lost?"

"I want my money. You didn't pay me for yesterday and I don't want you to try and screw me today too."

"I can't pay you right now." Race looked behind Skittery and noticed some of the other boys were getting back from selling their papers as well. They tore off their clothes and jumped into the water. Race tried to ignore them.

"Well, maybe I will hang around then. I have some stuff to talk about wit' Spot anyways."

"Fine, here," Race reached into his pocket and pulled out Skittery's money. He slammed it down on the docks and pulled a cigar out of his shirt pocket.

"Thanks a lot, Race. Don't worry I will keep your secret," Skittery said, bending down and picking up the money.

"Yeah, sure. You're a real pal."

"Well, I guess I will be on my way. See you later Spot!" Spot waved up at him right before he got clobbered by a large newsie diving into the water.

After Skittery was nowhere to be seen, Race stripped down and hopped in the water too. All the Brooklyn newsies were wrestling in the water. After Spot bested one of the other newsies, Race swam up behind him and tried to put him in a headlock. Spot was caught by surprise and he struggled to get out of Race's grip. Race could feel Spot's warm body against his. He felt a rush of blood between his legs. Spot moved against him and pushed his arms over his head freeing himself from Race.

When Spot got free Race turned around in a panic and grabbed for the rope ladder leading back up to the docks. Before he could get hold of it Spot grabbed him from behind and pushed him under the water. Race tried to free himself and in the struggle, he felt Spot's hand get dangerously close to his growing excitement. When Spot's hand touched his thigh, Race felt like he was going to explode. He swore Spot must have felt his erection and then suddenly Spot let go of him and started to climb up the ladder. Race was alarmed by this. He followed Spot up the ladder and back to the lodging house.


	5. Shot Down

AUTHOR'S Note: I don't own the newsies. Please leave reviews.

Race followed Spot into his room. Spot had a separate room from the rest of the Brooklyn newsies because he was their leader. It was a fairly small room but it had a lock on the door which was worth it.

"You can change in here. I'll be back," Spot informed Race. Then, he disappeared around the corner. Race changed back into his dry clothes and waited for Spot. He looked around the room and thought about the fun they could have in it together. When Spot came back he was fully clothed. He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"So Race, I was thinking about setting up a poker game in a few days, you in?"

"Sure, I am always in when it comes to poker," Race answered. Spot smiled at him and Race's heart sped up. It was rare that he got to see Spot smile, but when he did it was worth the wait. Race loved to be alone with him. He felt like he was important to him. Spot lit up a cigarette and Race watched him take a big drag and exhale.

"Good," Spot said, interrupting Race's thoughts. Spot turned to Race realizing he was staring at him. He looked at him skeptically. But Race was lost in a mixture of his own thoughts and Spot's eyes. He felt a wave of lust flooding his body and mind. He leaned toward him without thinking and their lips touched. Spot's lips were softer than Race had imagined. He was excited for a moment as he felt a spark between them, but he was pushed away and then something made a hard cracking sound as it smashed into his cheek. Race felt like he was slipping into unconsciousness but had to pull himself back into reality. When he opened his eyes he couldn't see right away, the room was a blur. He saw Spot standing above him and realized he had fallen to the floor. Spot's eyes were ablaze.

"What the hell are you doing, Race!" Spot hollered at him. Race tried to find his footing and stand up straight. He was very dizzy.

"Spot, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -", Race could see that trying to explain was only making Spot angrier.

"Get outta here!" Spot roared. Race lit out of the lodging house and ran back toward Manhattan. He got all the way to the Brooklyn Bridge and stopped when he was halfway across it. He put his hands on his knees and panted. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks and wiped them away quickly before anyone saw. His lungs were on fire. He tried to catch his breath and calm down before he continued on his way back to Manhattan.

When the Manhattan lodging house was in sight, Race prayed that nobody would be awake when he came in. He knew how he must look. He could feel the swelling on his face and it was throbbing in pain.

Jack was sitting outside smoking a cigarette. "Hey Race, How did it go?" Jack asked as he flicked some ash to the side. Then he looked up and saw Race's face. "Oh shit! What happened, Race?"

"I made a mistake."

"What the hell did you do?"

Race looked around to ensure that nobody was nearby. "I kissed him and…well, he got mad," Race spoke in a whisper.

"Race, I just told you to see if you liked him, not to put the moves on him."

"I know. I wasn't planning on it. It just happened. Anyways, I guess I know how he feels now."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Race. Come on; let's go see if we can get some ice for that eye." Jack put his arm around Race's shoulders and they walked into the lodging house together.


	6. Allies

AUTHOR'S Note: I don't own the newsies. Please leave reviews.

Race and Jack had to lie to the rest of the Manhattan newsies about how Race got his black eye. Race was on his way back from Brooklyn and he got jumped by some guys that might have been from Queens. Blink wanted to go and find them and beat them up but Jack talked him out of it for fear some random kids in Queens would get the clobbering of a lifetime for no apparent reason.

A few weeks later Skittery still found time to hassle Race for his money. Race thought he would forget and get over it, but he didn't. It had been months since his first dream that Skittery overheard and a week since Spot had punched him. He assumed Spot didn't tell anyone because he was probably embarrassed about the whole thing. He wondered if any of the Brooklyn newsies had seen him running from the lodging house. If they questioned him what would he have said?

Race walked to the distribution office to get his morning papers. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this for. He bought one hundred papers and headed on his way to his usual selling spot.

"Hey, Race," Skittery called behind him. Race turned around and despite his better judgment to see him.

"What do you want , Skittery?" Race sighed.

"Yeah, listen, I'm gonna need you to add more papers to your daily sales. I want to have plenty of money to gamble playing poker on Friday."

"What? I am barely able to sell a hundred with these headlines!"

"Well, you better find a way because I need the cash. See you later." Skittery winked at Race and then turned away. Race almost threw his papers down and he swore under his breath, although he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

Jack saw Skittery bothering Race across the street. When Skittery walked away, Race seemed even more distraught than usual. He sighed. _I guess it is time to pay a visit to Spot._

Jack arrived in Brooklyn in the early afternoon. He took a guess that Spot would be hanging by the docks today, it was so hot out. He saw Spot at the end of the docks talking to one of his newsies and he headed towards him. Spot looked up from his conversation and waved. "Heya Jack," he said.

"Hey Spot. Can I talk to you?" Jack asked eyeing the unfamiliar newsie Spot was talking with.

"Yeah sure." When Spot turned away, the other newsie fled.

"So, what's going on, Jack?"

"It's about Race." Spot had a smirk on his face that instantly disappeared at the mention of Racetrack.

"Yeah? What about him?," he asked.

"He is having some troubles. Skittery is making him sell extra papes for him."

"Why should Race have to take that?"

"He has to because Skittery knows his secret, and he is threatening to tell everybody about it."

"What secret?"

"I know what happened when he came down here a few weeks ago," Jack looked around him to be sure they were alone and then lowered his voice to a whisper, "Race, has developed a crush on you."

"What do you want me to do Jack? Race, needs to get over it."

"C'mon Spot. He's your friend and he needs you. You would have helped him before."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't care what happens to Race. He deserves it for being such a creep."

"Try to put yourself in his shoes, Spot." At this Spot laughed and brushed off Jack's words.

"I can do nothing for him, Jack."

"Fine, don't help him. But just know that if you are forget Racetrack than you can forget about me too."


	7. Surprise

AUTHOR'S Note: I don't own the newsies. Please leave reviews.

"Hey Race, you ready to play some poker?" Kid Blink called as he ran up behind Race and grabbed his cap off of his head.

"Hey!" Race whirled around trying to grab it. Blink dangled it just out of reach for a minute until Race delivered a sound punch right to his gut. Blink doubled over and dropped Race's hat in his hand.

"Damn, Race. What did you do that for?" Blink grunted as he rubbed his stomach.

"What are you talking about? Poker?"

"Yeah, we are all playing poker at the lodging house with Spot and some of his newsies. Come on, you knew that." Race recalled Spot saying something about poker right before the incident where he got his face smashed, but he had forgotten about it until now.

"Oh yeah. Well, I don't think I am gonna make it tonight. I got some stuff to do on the other side of town," Race explained. He tried to fight his instincts of always wanting to play poker knowing that Spot would be there.

"What are you kidding me? You can't miss out on a game of poker! You love it, come on you have to come," Blink grabbed Race's arm and pulled him along.

When they arrived at the lodging house, Spot had not showed up yet with his newsies. Mush and some of the others were pulling a card table into the center of their bunk house and getting ready to play. Race looked over and noticed that Jack just laid out on his bunk looking at his Santa Fe pamphlet. He walked over and sat down on the bunk next to him.

"Hey Jack. Are you gonna play?" Race asked, wondering why Jack seemed so glum while everyone else seemed to be buzzing.

"No, not today, I'm not too happy with Spot right now."

"Ah, Jack I don't blame him for hitting me the other day. I probably would have hit me too if I was in his shoes."

"No. it's not that. I'm just disappointed in him."

"Oh, well, I think I might play."

Jack smirked. "You will play poker in even the most awkward situations."

"Ha, yeah well I can't help it."

"Well, it's up to you," Jack sighed. Race looked away, confused by Jack's sudden irritation with Spot.

"Hey guys," Spot called out as he entered the room followed by a few of his cronies. He was saying his hellos and Race went to take his seat at the table. Eventually Spot sat down too across from Race. Some other newsies filed into their seats at the table as well.

The game was going well. Spot had even spoken a few words to Race although he tried not to make eye contact with him. After a few rounds Spot left the game and headed outside for some fresh air. He stood against the side of the lodging house smoking a cigarette. He looked up from his cigarette when he heard some noise coming from the alley a few feet away. He walked over and turned his head around the corner.

He almost laughed out loud when he realized what it was: A couple of lovebirds. The couple couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. They were making out like it was their job. Then, Spot realized something was strange about this couple. They were both wearing boys' clothes, they both had short hair. They were a couple of guys! "Oh," Spot tried to stop himself from saying it out loud but he couldn't help it. The two boys stopped and looked up at him. Spot hid himself back behind the corner, but had to look again when he realized who it was.

"Skittery?"


	8. Conclusion

AUTHOR'S Note: I don't own the newsies. Please leave reviews.

Only one of the boys looked familiar to Spot and the other was a complete stranger. Skittery quickly pushed the other boy away from him. The kid fell to the ground.

"What the hell, Skittery?" The strange boy called out.

"Get away from me!" Skittery yelled back. The boy got up and shoved Skittery back and then he turned off into the opposite direction.

"Listen, Spot, I can explain what that was," Skittery started to tell Spot.

"I know what I saw Skittery," Spot was laughing.

"Yeah, well you better not tell anyone," Skittery warned Spot. At this Spot got serious. His eyes became tiny slits and he moved towards Skittery.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Skittery started to back away and Spot delivered a sound punch to his jaw. Skittery fell to the ground and grunted. He held onto his jaw and looked up at Spot in fear. "You better leave Race alone from now on or there will be more where that came from. And I want you to pay him back all the money he gave you starting tomorrow. I hope you're rested up because you are gonna be working hard," Spot said to him. His eyes were piercing. Skittery tried to mumle in agreement as he held onto his now swelling jaw. Spot went to turn away and go back inside.

"Spot, wait, you won't tell anyone will you?"

"Not, if you play your cards right."

Race was putting on his vest the next morning when someone slammed down some money onto his bunk. He looked up to see Skittery.

"What's this?" Race asked.

"I'm paying you back what you paid me," Skittery replied. He seemed annoyed and Race noticed there was a large bruise on the side of his face.

"Why are you paying me back? And what happened to your face?" Race's face was brimming with excitement.

"Never mind, just don't worry about it you don't have to pay me anymore." Skittery ignored the question about his face and walked away.

Race was ecstatic; he figured Jack had had something to do with it so he went to find him to thank him. He was in the wash room, most of the other newsies were either still sleeping or already leaving.

"Hey, Jack. I just wanted to thank you for talking to Skittery for me," Race said. Jack had been washing his face and he looked up for a moment in the mirror.

"What are you talking about Race? I didn't talk to Skittery," Jack answered him sounding confused. Then he bent back over and splashed water on his face.

"Well, then how come Skittery has a big bruise on his face and why did he start paying me back?" Race asked, perplexed.

"Well, I didn't tell him. I did talk to Spot though," Jack offered.

"You talked to Spot? Why did you do that?"

"Well, I saw how much Skittery was bothering you so I figured maybe Spot could help you out?"

"What did he say?"

"He said he couldn't help you why? Did Skittery say something to you?"

After Race had finished selling he decided to head over to Brooklyn to figure out if Spot had anything to do with Skittery's sudden and complete change in attitude. He was a little weary at first about going to see Spot but his fear was overpowered by his curiosity.

As he walked across the Brooklyn bridge, the memories of the last time he was there flooded back to him. He thought of the fun him and Spot had over the years and he thought about the strike and all everybody had been through. He wished he could take back what he had done but at the same time he felt an overwhelming sense of freedom and relief. He knew he was different and now some of his friends knew and that was half the battle.

He was surprised when he showed up at the docks and Spot wasn't there. A couple of his newsies, after a short interrogation, informed Race that he may be at the lodging house, but he wasn't there either. Race went up and into his room and sat down on his bed. After waiting for a few minutes Race grew tired and decided to rest his eyes. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Race?"

Race opened his eyes to the sound of his name. he didn't know where he was at first but quickly remembered when he saw Spot closing the door and turning around to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Spot asked.

Race was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey, where have you been all day? I was waiting for you."

"I went to Manhattan to talk to you."

"Me? Why?"

Race had never seen Spot look this way before. "I wanted to apologize to you," Spot said, his voice was suddenly quieter. Race couldn't believe his ears.

"What? You are apologizing to me?"

"Yeah, I am sorry for hitting you the other day." Spot looked up at Race and their eyes met. Race could see the human in Spot for the first time.

"It's okay, but I came here to talk to you about something."

"What's the matter?"

"


End file.
